Starlight, Starbright
by SimplicityisKey
Summary: Edward is Hollywood's biggest heartthrob who just wants to lead a normal life. Bella is a journalist who wants to to report on serious issues. When they meet and start dating they both realize that love in front of the flashes is harder than they expected
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! First of all let me just say that everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, of course. Second, i never thought i would do a human story (even though my account is new i've been hovering for a while) i usually just read all vampire stories that follow the lines of Twilight. I never understood ones that went no where along the lines of the original story but yet here i am writing one. I've had this story for a while and lets be honest im never gonna write a book! So i thought i'd try it on here and see if anyone liked it.**

**Reviews, both positive and negative, motivate me!**

**BPOV**

I walked through the thick wooden doors and took a deep breath loving the scent of dust, paper, and what I could only describe as happiness. I had had a horrible day and knew that this was the only possible way I would feel better.

"Bella darling' haven't seen you in here for a while!" Esme, the loving, kind lady who owned the small book store said.

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by lately Esme, I've been real busy." That was an understatement. I couldn't remember the last time I had a moment of free time.

"Oh yes I forgot sweetheart. How is the big new job at Double X Magazine?"

I winced at the question I had been avoiding from everyone who asked lately. I had moved to Los Angeles a little over a year ago from Washington after finishing college to pursue a job in journalism. I wanted to change the world and inform the nation on tough issues like war, poverty, education, civil rights, and hunger.

Unfortunately reality set in after about three months living here. I couldn't get a job at a credible newspaper that would pay enough to live in the expensive city and the jobs I could get I promised I never would take because it was a sell-out move. After a year of working as a waitress and living pay-check to pay-check my pride broke.

I was "lucky" enough to get a job at Double X, a magazine devoted to women and focused on fashion and dating. It could have been worse; I could have gotten a job at a rag magazine that focused on the happenings of celebrities. I'm not sure I could ever be that desperate.

I didn't really want to think about that right now though. "It's good," I said hoping she would let it go, "hey do you mind?" I asked gesturing to the books.

Esme just smiled and waved her hand. "Oh course not, go ahead dear. I haven't seen you in so long though, can you spare some time after you browse to catch up?"

"Not today, I only have a little time." I winced when her face dropped. "Tomorrow I have the day off though, I promise to come by and we can spend all the time you want together. Around nine good?"

Her huge, motherly smile returned and she nodded.

I smiled back at her and turned towards the endless rows of books. Since moving to L.A I hadn't seen my mom. She and my dad weren't too fond of my decision to move and with work and money issues I just hadn't gotten a chance to visit. I missed my mom a lot but Esme kind of filled the void.

I discovered her small bookstore _Between the Covers_ when I got lost coming home from a bad interview. I was in a horrible mood and on the verge of tears when I walked through the pine doors but Esme greeted me with warmth. She had made me tea and listened to me as I cried out all my troubles and after that day I had come by every single day for about two months. Needless to say my visits became less and less over the last couple months, in fact the last time I came in was probable over three weeks ago. But Esme, like the kind woman she was, welcomed me with open arms every time. She let me browse and read books for hours without expecting me to buy a single one, although I always did.

I made my way down a familiar aisle and grazed my fingers along the books loving the way the covers slid over my fingertips. I kept sliding until I found the title I was looking for. Slowly I picked it up and flipped to the page that I wanted and started to read instantly feeling more relaxed.

**EPOV**

I pulled my hood impossibly further over my head and glanced around me. I saw a women and her child leave the smoothie shop, an old man getting out of his car, and a teen girl running with her dog, but I didn't see any flashes. No way, I thought, I can't believe I actually lost them. The paparazzi had been my constant unwanted companion over the last nine months and this was literally the first time I had been out in public without seeing them. Somehow I had lost them when I took my car to the mechanic and left using the loner car.

I wonder if they're still there, I thought with a grin as I rounded the corner of the brick building.

I had no idea where I was. In truth when I left the auto shop I was so surprised not to see the black cars following me that I just kept driving. When I saw this little forum of shops I thought it was a perfect spot to relax and just hang out. It was not too far away from the auto shop so I could get back in time and it was definitely not chic so no one would expect to see me here.

I wasn't sure which store I wanted to go into, there was a gym, no not going to waste this precious time working out. There was the smoothie shop, a clothing store, a nutrition store, and a grocery store, but none of them caught my interest.

I finally reached the front of the small store I had been creepily walking around and noticed it was a book store. Not a bad idea, I thought, it would be quiet during this time of the day, I could find a spot in the corner and hid myself in a book, and I could even get a coffee at the little café in it.

I walked through the doors and jumped a little at the sound of the bells that announced my entrance. I glanced around and noticed that the store was almost completely empty; in fact the only person I could see was the woman working behind the counter.

"Hi there, can I help you find something?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"No thank you I'm just going to look around if that's fine."

"Of course," she said warmly, "just let me know if you need me."

I nodded and made my way to the back of the store. I found myself in the drama and theater section and I smiled at the irony. I was about to pick up a copy of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ when I heard a small chuckle.

I was startled because I thought I was pretty much alone in the store and had no idea where the laughter came from.

"Oh Scout, such a silly, little girl." The unidentified voice said softly.

I stood on my tip-toes and peered over the bookshelf and finally saw the source. A girl, well a woman actually, was in the next aisle over intensely reading a book. I watched as she excitingly turned the page and nibbled her bottom lip in concentration. She was actually kind of beautiful I realized as I started to walk around the corner. She had a light, creamy complexion, long brown hair, and a thin body with slight womanly curves. She was not like the sexy, blonde bombshells I was used to seeing in Hollywood these days but she was pretty in her own right.

I found myself intrigued as I watched her from my new position at the end of the bookshelf peering on the aisle she was in. Great, I thought, now I'm just as bad as the people I was just trying to avoid.

Slowly she closed the book she was reading which I noticed was _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and walked a little further down the aisle to pick up a new one. She flipped the book open to a random page and started reading.

What on earth was she doing? Reading just random pages?

Before I knew what I was doing I was next to her. "Usually people start at the beginning of a book." I said and cursed my own stupidity.

She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear me approach and was startled by my words. I watched as her huge, dark chocolate eyes looked at me in confusion and then widen in surprise. I realized at some point in my stalking my hood fell off and there was a good chance that she recognized who I was.

Damn. For some reason I really didn't want her to know who I was. For once I wanted to have a conversation with someone that was real and not laced with ulterior motives. Sure I had my close friends but they were pre fame and fortune.

Her sweet voice pulled me out of my pity party.

"Yes, I have heard that people start at the beginning. But you see I've read this book four times already."

"Then why are you reading it again?" She was so calm in front of me, maybe she wasn't a fan. That idea wasn't much better than the idea that she knew who I was.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "when I am having a bad day I like to come here and read a few pages from all my favorite books. It calms me down; book therapy."

I smiled at her, a true genuine smile that I rarely used anymore. She wasn't intimidated by me at all; in fact I think I was a little intimidated by her. "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, a classic and one of my favorites, The Great Gatsby." She said as her whole face lit up with excitement.

"I never read it," I said with a frown a little disappointed I wouldn't be able to impress her with some kind of vast knowledge of the book.

"Oh my gosh what kind of high school did you go to? It's a fantastic read!" She said turning to me and facing me head on. "Here I'll show you, this is one of my favorite parts," she scanned the pages before her eyes lit up and she began to read.

"He had one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced, or seemed to face, the whole external world for an instant and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself."

She read with elegance and passion like she related to the words and they sang to her heart. To say that I wasn't impressed and awed by this strange girl would be the biggest lie I ever told and I wouldn't or couldn't tell it.

"I get it now; that is somewhat therapeutic. What are some of your other favorites?" I badly wanted her to read more words to me.

She quirked her eyebrow in a silent question. She was asking if I really wanted her to tote me around the store reading passages from all her favorite books. Yes please I replied with a crooked smile.

"Okay then, follow me."

Anywhere, I thought, as I followed her around the aisle.

For the next hour she read me funny, happy, romantic, and heartbreaking pages from books like _The Scarlet Letter, Utopia, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Pride and Prejudice, _and_ Oliver Twist._ With each new book I got to see a little more of her; I saw enthusiasm, intelligence, romance, and hope. She was beautiful, unique, and painfully real, a commodity to me.

"Feeling relaxed?" She asked closing the last book which was _Romeo and Juliet._

"Actually I am. You should start a book therapy tour or something." Wow, I wish all the tabloids were right and I really was a smooth, talking player because that was lame.

She laughed and then got serious. "No, I have bigger dreams than that."

I really wanted to know what they were but was too afraid to ask.

"I don't even know your name," I blurted out.

"Bella Swan," she said putting the book in one hand and extending the other.

I shook her hand and loved the way the softness of it felt. "Edward Cullen," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you," she said smiling big.

"You really don't know who I am?" I didn't want to ask that question because it made me sound like a pompous, jerk but I had to know.

She raised the book to her chin, tapping her fingers against the hard cover making a rhythmic sound and stared off thinking. It wasn't really a hard question, either she knew me or she didn't.

"That's a confusing question," she said turning towards me totally contradicting my thoughts, "If you're asking whether I know you're a movie star or not then the answer is yes. You are kind of hard to avoid these days. But that's not what you asked is it? You asked if I know who you are, and the answer to that would be no. How could I? I just met you after all."

She put the book back on the shelf and walked around the corner disappearing into the next aisle. I was awed and a little confused by her answer. So she knew I was an actor but then she also said she didn't know who I was. What?

Then it hit me. She was saying that even though she knew I was a celebrity she didn't know who I am, what kind of person I am, likes, dislike, fears, dreams, and everything else that makes me who I am. Like she said, she just met me.

I smiled and followed her around the corner. Like I said, I'd follow her anywhere.

**BPOV**

Of course I knew who he was, what did he think I loved in a hole or something? He was impossible to ignore with his face being plastered everywhere around L.A. I especially got to see more of him since I started working at that stupid magazine.

But, I really didn't know who he was, not anything more than the surface stuff anyways. If I really wanted to I could stalk him through the tabloids and probably learn more about him that he even knew about himself, both real and fake, but I still wouldn't KNOW him.

I found the book I originally came into the store to get and made my way to Esme to pay. It was some book about forbidden vampire love or something like that and I had to read it for work. Vampires were supposedly in right now and my obnoxious boss wanted me to right a story about it, starting with this book.

"So can I get your number and maybe take you out for coffee sometime?" He asked trailing behind me.

I sighed and cursed my awful luck. He was first decent guy I had met here and under different circumstances I would probably think that this was the most romantic way to meet someone. However, this was no average guy; he was the epitome of a celebrity. The cameras followed him around like flies on poop and I knew that one little date with him would not end so well for me. I couldn't date or even think about dating Edward Cullen no matter how much I wanted to.

"I don't have a cell phone," I said as I put the book on the counter, "I think I am going to get this one today Esme."

"Oh I liked this book! The vampire was just-" She stopped short when Edward came up beside me. "Oh gracious. You're Edward Cullen!"

"That's what they tell me," he said to her before returning back to me, "Well do you have a home phone or work?"

Wow, he really was not getting the hint. Most guys knew that when a girl said they didn't have a cell phone it meant they weren't interested. Then again Edward Cullen was not most guys.

"Nope no phone, how much do I owe you?" I asked Esme who just continued staring at Edward without moving. "Esme?"

"Yes, um, seven ninety five," she said regaining her senses, "Bella you didn't tell me you knew Edward Cullen!" She added with a whisper.

"I don't," I replied as I fished for my wallet in my carry-on size purse. I used to hate purses but my Girl Scout attitude to always be prepared meant I carried around far too much stuff.

I couldn't find my wallet so I started pulling things out and to my dismay I accidentally pulled out the cell phone I just admitted to not having. I looked up and saw him cautiously eyeing me.

"Don't own a cell phone huh?" I could see confusion and a little anger in his eyes. I had the feeling that he doesn't get shot down by women that often, or ever, and probably didn't know quite how to handle it. Poor him.

"Okay listen," I decided that honest was probably the best, "you seem like a great guy but I think the whole celebrity thing is just too much for me to handle."

He seemed a little hurt at first but then he smiled. "I can respect that but I'm just an average guy. Come on; give me a chance, what can it hurt?

"I think you know the answer to that." He knew what could happen if cameras caught him with me and the media frenzy that would follow. I turned my attention back to Esme so I could hurry this up and get out of there. "I'm sorry Esme I seemed to have misplaced my wallet, can I just owe you?"

"Of course, just bring it with you when you come by tomorrow."

I winced when she mentioned my visit. She didn't mean anything by it and didn't know what she just did. Now Edward knew I would be here tomorrow.

He devilishly smiled his beautiful, crooked grin. "So what time tomorrow?"

I was about to tell him that it was none of his business and that he should learn to take rejection better when Esme spoke.

"Around nine," she said with a wicked smile of her own.

"Esme!" I couldn't believe she just did that, usually she didn't but in on my life unless I asked her too.

She just shrugged and looked at Edward, who was way too happy. "What? I just think you're being a little ridiculous about this whole thing. He seems nice; why not just give it a shot?"

"Thank you Esme," Edward said with an overzealous amount of charm, "I'll see you at nine then Bella."

"I've had a change of plans," I retorted harshly.

I heard Esme tusk beside me. "No Bella, you already promised." She shot me a knowing look.

Damn. She knew I hated to break my promises and would come tomorrow.

"Fine," I muttered before grabbing my tent of a purse, "see you tomorrow!" I said over my shoulder as I made me way to the exit.

"Thank you again Esme," I heard Edward say as I was walking away, "I'll pay for Bella's book, keep the change."

I wasn't able to see how much he gave Esme but I had a feeling it was a big bill by the way she gasped and thanked him. Good, I hope she enjoys her blood money, I thought bitterly.

"Hey wait up!" To my dismay he caught up to me rather quickly.

"Have you not been rejected since you became Mr. Famous or something?"

"Actually, I haven't asked anyone out since before all the craziness." He said frowning.

Interesting, that was not what I expected him to say and it sounded like he was telling the truth. That definitely went against everything I heard about him in the media. Maybe I wasn't giving him enough credit; maybe I could give this a try.

I shook my head, no, that was just too naïve. "I just can't do complicated," I said stopping and staring into his breathtakingly gorgeous green eyes. "And you, Edward Cullen have complications written all over you."

I stepped through the doors and prepared myself for the bright L.A sun but nothing could have braced me for what I was about to encounter.

"There he is! Over there, in front of the bookstore!" I heard someone yell from the parking lot.

"Shit," Edward said as he came up beside me, "I'm so sorry."

Confusion and the fact that I was beyond flustered kept me from moving. I watched in horror as the group of men with both cameras and video recorders rushed over to us and started snapping away.

"Edward look over here!"

"Edward who's the girl?"

"Are you two dating?"

I couldn't think so many people were screaming at me and taking pictures. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. In a few hours my picture with Edward's and a sleazy title would appear on every magazine.

"Well Bella," he said turning towards me and completely ignoring the cameras, "complicated just happened. What do you have to lose now?"

I shielded my eyes from the harsh flashes and thought about what he just said. What do I have to lose? My privacy, insanity, pride, and what I was afraid of the most, my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and adding my story to your favorites or alerts. This chapter is a little longer and has less Edward/Bella so sorry if that's all you really like. I just wanted to build up some background story and focus also on friendship because i think that is important in both Twilight and in this story! Just stick with me and i promise next chapter there will be more Bella and Edward together! Thank you so much and as always reviews are great. Tell me what you want and i will try to give it to you :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

Luckily, I did not have to go back to the office after the bookstore; instead, I went to a new boutique to interview the owner for some fashion article. It was not bad actually; at least I did not have to deal with my obnoxious boss after the horrible paparazzi incident, now that would have been excruciating.

I still couldn't believe it all happened. Today I had actually met Edward Cullen, got asked out by him, and unfortunately stalked my cameras with him. After we were caught outside of the bookstore, I left quickly hoping that it would avoid more speculation and a scene. As long as I wasn't with Edward then the cameras weren't with me.

I opened my apartment door and threw my keys on the counter happy to finally be home. "Hey Alice, you home?" I called to my best friend and roommate hoping she was so that I could unload all my problems onto her.

"I'm in the living room," her angelic voice called.

"Alice, you'll never believe the day I had," I began as I put my purse down and walked around the corner into the living room.

"Oh I think I can imagine," she said tapping the television's remote control against her chin. She pressed play on the Tivo and the show she must have been watching when I came in resumed.

It was one of those gossip television shows were they highlighted all the days biggest events in Hollywood. "Only Tinsel News has the latest on a possible new relationship for Edward Cullen." The petite blonde was saying with way too much enthusiasm. Oh no, this could _not_ be happening, that was like only six hours ago.

I continued to stare at the screen in shock as they flashed pictures of Edward.

"Star of romantic movies like _The Romance Journal, Save Me a Seat, Forever Lustful, _and most notably _The Timeless Love Chronicles_, Edward Cullen is considered Hollywood's most eligible bachelor. Despite constant rumors that he and _Chronicles_ co-star Victoria Parks are dating, to which he denies, it seemed that he would never settle down. However, that may no longer be true. Edward was photographed earlier today with this unidentified woman."

My eyes widen painfully bigger when a huge picture of Edward and I flashed on screen.

"This is the first time we've seen Edward with this woman but they looked rather friendly as they left the Los Angeles bookstore, _Between the Covers_, and Tinsel sources insist that they have been secretly dating for months. Who exactly is this woman? Are they dating? Is Edward cheating on Victoria? And what does this mean for the _Chronicle_ series? That information is still unknown but only Tinsel News will have the scoop once the facts becomes available."

Alice paused the TV again and looked up at me with curiosity. "So… about that crazy day you had."

I had no idea what to say. Where did I even start to try to explain this? "What kind of journalism is that? They just said that the two weren't dating so how could he be cheating on her? Oh, and who are these "sources" they speak of?" I thought avoidance might be the best way to go about this.

Alice's eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Yea… because _that's_ the most important aspect of this whole situation, not the fact that you've been secretly dating Edward Cullen."

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Alice, you don't honestly believe that do you?" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the kitchen. I needed a drink.

"Well," she said bouncing behind me, "Tinsel News said it so it _must_ be true."

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, taking a big swig as soon as I popped it open. "Yes, because as we've just seen they are a very reliable news source. Who you going to believe, that airhead blonde on television or your nearest and dearest friend?"

"It's kind of hard for me to choose your side Bella when you haven't even told me anything yet!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. Damn, that look always worked on me and she knew it.

"Fine," I said and grabbed another beer. "I'll tell you, but I warn you it's not as cool as they made it out on TV."

Alice started bouncing up and down clapping her hands like a giddy schoolgirl. "Yay! I'll get the ice cream!" She called after me as I made my way back to the living room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her eagerness. I loved Alice like a sister but sometimes I seriously wondered how we were even friends. We were polar opposites in everyway possible. She was gorgeous to my pretty, peppy to my laid-back, girly to my tom-boy, and optimistic about everything while I looked at the world through my pessimistic gaze. I had met her at my first job in the city. She was a bartender at the restaurant I waited at and was an immediate friend; she showed me the ropes and guided me through those first couple of months. I don't know how I would have survived without either her or Esme.

I set my beers on the coffee table and relaxed onto the sofa throwing off my shows. Alice came in and plopped gracefully next to me making me bounce along with her. She tossed me a spoon and opened the pint of cookie dough ice cream.

"Tell me everything!" She said with a gleam in her hazel eyes and I did.

Alice made me tell her every little detail making a rather short story into what seemed like a novel. She of course thought that the book therapy thing was adorable, that his persistence in seeing me again as enduring, and that the cameras were exciting. By the time I was finished she had moisture in her eyes and a broad smile on her face.

She sighed and leaned against the back of the sofa. "That is like a movie Bella! Oh, what if he writes it into one! Think about how thrilling that would be!"

I just chuckled; she was such a dreamer. "It really is not that big of deal Alice. I don't really think anything is going to happen anyways."

"Shut up! Don't even think that! You'll jinx it. And not a big deal? It's Edward Cullen! He is like a Hollywood prodigy!"

I frowned. "I guess I really don't know that much about him. I mean, I see him all the time on the covers of magazines about some kind of scandal or another. And I saw one of those cheesy _Chronicle_ movies. I actually don't get the hype on that whole thing, it wasn't very good."

Alice rolled her eyes at me and it was like I could hear her say 'your so clueless'. "Well I'll admit that those movies are more for the teeny-boppers. Those girls are devoted to the movies though so be careful knocking it down. Also, they are therefore devoted to him so just be aware that many crazy fans are going to hate you for dating him whether they think of him as Edward Cullen or Scott Lucas, who is his character by the way. But those movies are just the tip of his fame iceberg."

She was talking incoherently fast but I was used to it I was able to keep up. She made a lot of points I hadn't really thought of before and now I was even more skeptical about seeing him again.

"I don't really know what you mean by that Alice. You'll have to inform me because I don't really follow the whole celebrity thing that much and I almost never did when I lived in Washington."

She grinned and snuggled in next to me on the sofa throwing a blanket over us and I knew she was settling in to tell me a story. When we first moved in together we didn't have enough money for a TV so we would spend most of our time cuddling on the sofa like this telling each other stories. We got extremely close during those sofa times and I had to admit sometimes I wished we didn't have a TV just so we would do it more often.

"Okay, I guess we should probably start at the beginning. Did you know that Edward's parents were actors too?"

I was about to respond when she started again.

"Rhetorical, don't answer. In fact no interruptions either."

I sighed. She could be so bossy for such a tiny, sweet, little woman.

"Anyways, they weren't just actors they were like Hollywood royalty. His father was Eddie Masen; he was like the bad boy type. He always played the gangster, thief, or player in his movies, and boy was he good at it too. Probably because he was so much like the characters he played. He was notorious for the parties he threw or went to and he dated like every hot celebrity, but only for a night or two."

I wrinkled my nose at her description of Edward's father. The saying 'like father like son' popped into my head and I didn't like it. My mom used to tell me that if I wanted to know what a guy was going to be like then look at his father. Eddie Masen didn't seem like such a positive role model.

"But it was Edward's mother, Elizabeth, who was the real actor," she continued. "Man was she breathtaking, both on screen and off and she even won an Oscar. She was the girl next door type, sweet, innocent, and kind. That's why it was such a huge deal when she married Eddie, they were such opposites and no one could understand what they saw in each other. But their love was easy enough for everyone to see and before long they became Hollywood's favorite couple and when they had a son he became Hollywood's golden boy."

She sighed and I could tell that her tone went from awe to sadness. "When Edward was five they were all in a horrible car crash and only he survived. Hollywood was shocked and so heartbroken over the loss of their favorite two celebrities. I guess you could say everyone turned their attention and love to Edward since he survived and was their son. But it was too much for a five year old and he went to live with his uncle who wasn't a celebrity. Paparazzi followed him around but after a while they got bored and went onto other stories. That is until a couple of years ago when he resurfaced as Edward Cullen and began acting. The prodigy son returned and Hollywood and media couldn't get enough of him, especially when he turned into a pretty big star himself."

Alice leaned her head back against the cushion and looked up at me and I knew the story was over. It was a lot of information to take in at once. I hadn't known anything about Edward's parents and my heart went out to his five year old self.

"Why did he go back to it all? I mean they left him alone; he could have lived a normal, quiet life. Or why did he come back as Edward Cullen and not Edward Masen?" I wondered out loud to myself more than Alice.

"Well… his mom's last name was Cullen and he moved in with her brother after they dies so maybe he took it because of him or so he wouldn't get mixed up with Edward Masen Sr.? Who knows why? Hey, can I come with you tomorrow?" She asked with a huge smile.

"You have to work tomorrow," I reminded her. She grimaced and I could see a brief flash of guilt on her face. "Oh no Alice, you quit another job? What was wrong with this one?"

Alice was constantly bouncing from job to job and never stayed long at one. Truth was she was an artist and a brilliant one at that. She didn't give herself enough credit though and I think she was afraid at failing the one thing she thought she was good at.

"Let's just say I wasn't born to make pizzas," she said casually demising it with a wave of her hand. "But that just means I'm free to tag along with you tomorrow!"

I bite my lip and thought. It would be nice to have her there as support and a buffer so it wouldn't be so awkward but I didn't really want to make a bigger deal out of all of this and pull another innocent bystander in.

"You're going to come whether or not I say yes aren't you?" I asked knowing I couldn't stop her from coming.

She nodded bouncing a little on the sofa with the movement. "Fine, you can come," I said with a sigh.

Quickly she shot of the sofa and jumped around the room. "Oh. My. God. I'm going to meet Edward Cullen!" She said enunciating every syllable in his name. Suddenly she stopped and a look of horror flashed across her beautiful face. "What am I going to wear?" She was already in her room before I could assure her that it wasn't a big deal.

I got up and started to clean up the mess when she shot out of her room again. I was surprised to see that she didn't have any clothes in her hands to ask my opinion of. Instead she strode across the living room and headed for my room.

"Oh my gosh I'm so stupid," she said muttering to herself, "The better question is what are **you** going to wear!"

My eyes widened in terror when I realized she was going to try one of her awful makeovers on me again. "Oh no you don't Alice Brandon! Stay out of my closet!" I yelled as I ran after her.

**EPOV**

At least at home I didn't have to worry about cameras, I could be whoever I wanted to be, the real me. I wasn't big on expensive things and being flashy with my money but one thing I did spend money on was my home. It was my sanctuary so it had to be just right. Actually, I spent less money on the house itself and more on the security. There was no way the paparazzi could get past the gates, walls, long driveway, and all the security codes. I was safe and it was the best feeling in the world.

Well, almost, I thought as I remembered the way I felt today in the bookstore.

Then it all came crashing down when they found me and took our picture. I could still see the look of horror on her face when they started yelling questions at us. I had no idea how they found me, usually I never knew, but I'll give those photographers credit. If the government hired them as spies we would never have to fight in wars. I hated that I dragged her into my chaotic world and knew that if I wanted to I could end it before it got even crazier, but I didn't want to.

I was anxious for tomorrow and hoped that she would still come. Even if she didn't I had a feeling I could get her number from the very nice woman she called Esme. I couldn't explain it, I'd never been so intrigued or drawn to a woman like I was to her before, and to be honest I had seen my share of beautiful women in L.A.

It was almost impossible to get through the rest of my day without thinking about her. I was fortunate though that I had a pretty laid back day, just a costume fitting and a quick production meeting for my next _Chronicle_ movie which was slated to start filming in a little over a week.

The thought of beginning to film that movie alone made me sick. Its not that I hated the movies it was more like disliked them… with a passion. They were tacky movies with fluffy storylines that were aimed at the fragile hearts of young teenage girls. My dialogue sucked and the character I played offered me little for growth and improvement as an actor. To top it all off the movies made me this fantasy man for millions of girls who couldn't separate me from the guy I played and the media constantly reported on the false romance between me and my onscreen love interest.

Sure I owed the series my current fame because without them I would still be the struggling actor who was the son of two once famous but now deceased actors. However, it didn't mean I was more than ecstatic that this was to be my fifth and last movie of the series. I had only been able to do a few other movies in between the series but they had all been the same, romantic comedies. Now that the series was over I was excited to be able to do something more dramatic that could showcase my ability as an actor.

I picked the mail up off my kitchen counter and sighed. I just had to find the right script and a director who was willing to take the risky chance and cast this 'teen heartthrob'. My thoughts were disrupted by a loud thud that came from my pantry. I wasn't exactly afraid but some of my fans were indeed crazy and crossed the lines more often than not.

I was about to hit my silent alarm when the source of the noise walked into the kitchen.

"Why do you buy this fat free stuff? It takes like crap," My best friend and manager Jasper Whitlock said as he spooned a big heap of my chocolate pudding into his mouth.

My body instantly relaxed and I felt stupid for being such a wuss. "Dude, Jazz, I gave you my keys and codes for emergencies only."

"This is an emergency," he replied tossing the pudding cup into my trash can.

"I don't think my pudding choice is exactly what I meant." I went and got a beer out of the fridge and prepared myself for whatever 'emergency' Jasper thought there was.

I had known Jazz my whole life, we grew up together after I went to live with my Uncle Carlisle, he was my one true friend who I knew wasn't impressed by my parents or money. When he graduated from college with a degree in business I asked him to be my manager not wanting to lose him as a friend. Ever since then, and since my increased stardom, he has taken his role rather seriously always finding things to be upset over.

"Who's the girl?" The question was not what I expected and surprised me.

"What girl?" I tried to be coy but I knew it wouldn't work, Jasper could always see through me.

He tilted his head and frowned at me. "You're a better actor than that Edward. I've already gotten calls about this mystery girl and I just what to know what's going on. Is it something serious? Should I be doing damage control or releasing a statement?"

I slammed my hand down on the counter in an attempt at trying to gain control of the situation. "Damnit Jasper, can't you be my friend instead of my manager for like two minutes?"

His face softened with guilt and compassion from my outburst. "It is serious isn't it?"

I smiled knowing my friend was back. "No, its not serious, I just met her today. But, I like her Jazz, I really do. Her name's Bella and she's different then all the other women here; she is smart, funny, strong, beautiful, and she doesn't care that I'm famous, in fact she pretty much hates it. When I asked her for her number she lied and said she didn't have a phone only to have it fall out of her purse seconds later and she doesn't want to ever see me again."

"I can see the draw," Jasper replied sarcastically. "How are you going to see her again then?"

I smirked with pride over the way I maneuvered a second meeting. "She's going back to the bookstore tomorrow and therefore so am I."

"Guess that means I am too," Jasper said with his own smirk.

"Why would you come?" I asked rudely although I thought having a wing man come along as not such a bad idea. He could calm me down, talk me up to Bella, and could talk to Esme so Bella didn't use her as a blocker.

"I have three perfectly good reasons for coming," he said holding up three fingers to emphasize his point. "First of all, we had plans for tomorrow anyways, thanks for remembering by the way. And as your manager I can deal with any media problems."

I frowned at him. "That's only two Einstein."

"Oh and I just _have_ to meet the girl who has your panties all up in a knot." He started laughing at his own joke while I glared at him and stormed out of the room.

**BPOV**

I could almost feel Alice's glare from the passenger seat burning my face red.

"Let it go Alice, it's my day off I wanted to wear something comfortable." I was wearing my favorite blue, jersey fabric flowing skirt, a plain black tank top, and black flats. It was simple yet classy, like most of my chosen wardrobe when I wasn't working.

"I just don't understand what was wrong with the dress we agreed upon last night." She pouted next to me.

"Okay, first of all we did not agree upon anything. You put it on my bed and I said there was no way I was going to wear it. And secondly, it was red, leopard print, and about two sizes too small. I'm going to a bookstore not the Playboy Mansion."

"Fine, but I still don't see why we had to leave so early. It's only 7:30 and you said that you told Esme nine."

"Exactly, I want time to talk to her before he gets there." And yell at her for telling Edward that I was coming in today, I added to myself.

"I forgive you then about the clothes and the early hour, but only because your taking me to meet Edward Cullen."

"Oh good, I can sleep well tonight knowing your not mad," I said dryly, "and could you please stop saying his full name like that? It makes you sound stupid."

"Why? That is his name."

"Okay Alice Brandon, do whatever you want, Alice Brandon." I made sure to over emphasis her first and last name.

"Point made. Oh by the way, did you call Rose and tell her about all this?"

I grimaced. Rosalie called me three times last night most likely since she saw the story on TV and I didn't answer all three times. I wasn't avoiding her on purpose; I just didn't want to have to explain this whole situation all over again before I knew exactly what the situation even was. Plus my friendship with Rose was more of a love-hate relationship and I was not sure how she would respond to me meeting Edward Cullen.

I met Rosalie Hale through Alice who had met her in an art class years ago, before she even met me. Rosalie was a struggling model at the time who took the job of posing for the art class out of desperate need for money. Of course the ever friendly Alice introduced herself to her and they became instant friends, bonding over the fact that they both grew up in Los Angeles and their common love for fashion. Rosalie's modeling career never took off and she ended up instead as the fashion editor at Double X which is how I got the job.

I liked Rosalie, I really did, but she was the stereotypical Southern California girl and every now and then the vain, conceited, bitchy girl her parents trained her to be would surface. That's when I usually kept my distance and I had the feeling me being photographed with a celebrity would bring out the cattiness in her.

"I'll call her tomorrow or just wait to talk to her on Monday at work."

Alice started giggling uncontrollably next to me.

"What is so funny?" I asked while trying to shoot her a glare and keep my eyes on the road at the same time.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you're trying to avoid Rosalie and you forgot that we had plans with her tonight."

I griped the steering wheel a little tighter. I _had_ forgotten about tonight. Rosalie invited us out to celebrate her fiancée's new job at the gym; he was like head personal trainer or some meat head thing like that. She wanted to go to some new restaurant slash club called _La Push_; we had been planning it for weeks ever since she made reservations at the exclusive place.

"Crap, I forgot about dinner with her and Emmett. Think there's a chance she won't know anything about it or care?"

"Have you met Rosalie?" I groaned knowing she was right. "Come on Bella, stop worrying about that, your about to hang out with Edward Cull-. Just relax and enjoy."

I realized yet again that she was right. I took a deep breath and tried to relax as I pulled into the bookstore parking lot.

"Esme!" I called entering the store. The place didn't open until eight, even though the door was open, so I knew there wasn't anyone that I was disturbing.

Esme popped her head up from behind the counter and I was surprised by her appearance. She usually looked breathtakingly beautiful all put together but today she looked frantic and disordered.

"Bella, you're early and you brought Alice!" She came over and hugged us. I finally noticed all the books piled up on the counter and the fact that the latte girl wasn't behind the machine.

"Esme, where is Olivia?"

She rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face. "Oh, she quit. I guess she realized that it was harder than she expected to become the next Julia Roberts, so she went back to North Dakota. I just wished she would have given me some notice so I could have found a replacement, I can't run this place on my own." She was so stressed out that she had tears glistening from her eyes.

"Look no further Esme," Alice said stepping forward, "your replacement has arrived."

"Oh hunny, that's so kind of you but you really don't have to."

Alice put her hand up to stop her. "Really Esme I don't mind at all. In fact you'd be doing me the favor considering I'm currently unemployed. Besides, I already know how to use the latte machine thingy from that month I worked at Starbucks."

Esme gave Alice a huge hug. "Oh thank you so much! You are an angel."

I snorted at that. Angel my butt.

"Since that's settled maybe we could all sit down with a cup of coffee?"

"I'll get it," Alice said as I led Esme to one of the small tables.

"So Esme," I began as I sat down, "about yesterday."

"I'm so sorry about that Bella but I couldn't help it. I saw you two interact throughout the store and you were just… enchanting. You know that I love you like a daughter right?" She patted my hand and got a little choked up.

Alice must have been quicker on the coffee machine than I thought because she already was back with our drinks and ready to get into the conversation.

"You're not the same as you used to be." Esme started again. I didn't really expect this turn in the conversation, this was more sentimental then I wanted to be. "I'll never forget that day when you walked through those doors; you looked like such a lost little puppy. You seemed so sad and confused until you started talking about all your hopes and dreams. You lit up Bella. It was like night and day and I remember thinking 'this girl is so full of life'. But lately you've lost that fire and I haven't seen that girl from that day in a while. Yesterday though I saw that girl, when you were with him. I know I shouldn't have interfered Bella, but I just want to see you happy."

I wiped my cheek and was surprised to feel it wet. I didn't even know I had started crying and I wasn't the only one, both Alice and Esme had small tears running down their cheeks too.

"Thank you Esme," I said softly before laughing. "Okay, happy topics now! I can't look all puffy when I see Edward."

We all three laughed and began catching up. In that moment, sitting at that table with my new family, I promised to give this thing with Edward a chance because more than anything I wanted to be that girl that they loved again.

**EPOV**

"Dude, will you stop fixing your hair, it looks fine. Plus, you're going to be late." Jasper was standing behind me looking at me through the mirror.

"Okay okay, I'm ready." I looked into the mirror one last time and then grabbed my keys. "Let's go."

As soon as we pulled out of my driveway and went through the gate the all too familiar cars started to follow us. I silently cursed to myself and wondered if I would ever again find peace.

"So, the vultures descend upon us already. What are you going to do about them?"

I smiled at Jasper. "Oh, I have my ways to get rid of them."

"Oh God Edward, please don't," Jasper pleaded as he tried to find a firm grip in my car.

Every once in a while I was able to lose the paparazzi if only long enough to get to where I needed to be. Once I was there I was fine until they got tips from sources telling them where I was. However, Jazz hated when I did this because it required me to drive fast, take short cuts, and make illegal driving moves.

You got to do what you got to do though.

"Hold on tight," I said before I slammed my foot on the gas.

After about twenty minutes I was finally able to lose them all, including the extra ones I picked up along the way. I felt kind of proud actually.

"We're here," I said turning off the engine and turning towards Jasper who looked rather pale.

"I'm still alive, oh happy day!" We both opened our doors and got out of the car checking to make sure no one had seen us. "I'd kiss the ground in joy if I wasn't afraid I would get some kind of disease."

"It wasn't that bad. The cameras really freaked Bella out yesterday and I just don't want her to use it as an excuse today."

"They're going to find you pretty soon so you don't have too long. It's not like you're in some top secret place, you came back to the exact same location as yesterday, and even a toddler could figure it out. Didn't anyone tell you not to return to the scene of the crime?"

"Jazz, I swear if you don't shut up I'll lock you in the car." I added a glare so he would know I was serious. He rolled his eyes and nodded indicating that he would be good.

We stepped through the doors and I felt my stomach do a flip. I hadn't been this nervous since I asked Katie Hart to be my valentine in the 3rd grade. That hadn't gone so well though, she had wrestled me to the ground and made me eat dirt. I didn't think the same thing would happen with Bella though or at least I hoped not.

I felt my heart speed up a little when I saw her sitting at a table laughing and sipping coffee with Esme and some other girl.

"That's her," I whispered to Jasper who was also staring rather intently at the women.

"The tiny one with the short, black hair?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Uh, no, the one to the left of her, with the brown hair."

"Oh," his face changed quickly and he smiled. "Who's the tiny one then?"

"I don't know Jasper," I said mildly irritated.

"Geez, sorry. I thought you might have known or something."

"No, _I'm_ sorry; I guess I am just a little nervous."

"Obviously." He started walking towards the girls waving me to follow him. "Come on Romeo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone**

**First of all I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story or put it on their alerts. I am very happy with all the positive support i am getting for this story. Now i just want to say sorry that i have not updated in a while. I know how frustrating it can be to get into a story only to have it not be updated in a long time or ever. It was never my intention to go so long without an update. In the last weeks i have been in and out of the hospital without the ability to get to my computer. Days where i have been home i just have been feeling too sick to either want to write or have the will to. I am doing much better now and want to get back to both of my stories i started. If you enjoy this story i just want to ask you to be patient with me with updates as some days are better than others. This chapter is not as good as i wanted it too be but i was in a different state mentally and physically when i started and finished it. Stick with me and i promise it will get better! Thank you so much and i hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Holy cow, he actually came!" Alice said fidgeting in the chair next to me.

"Wow, thanks, the surprise and shock in your voice is doing wonders for my confidence." I had to admit though I was also a little surprised that he came back and still wanted to see me again. Now that I'd accepted the idea of a possible relationship with Edward I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"God, I didn't mean it like that I just am so excited that he is here!" She continued bouncing in her chair and it even slightly lifted off the ground because of her movements.

"Geez Alice, calm down and just act normal!" I did not want to freak Edward out with my crazy fan obsessed best friend.

"Bella, this **is** normal for me." I frowned. She was right; sadly this was normal behavior for Alice.

"Then just be cool," I said as I got up to greet Edward when he neared me.

"Hello," he said slowly while smiling, stopping just less then a yard away from me.

"Hello yourself," I replied in a calm tone similar to his own.

We stood like that silently facing each other with huge grins on our face for what felt like hours. I used the precious time to soak in his appearance.

He was average height, not to short or tall, and had a thick but muscular body that clearly displayed the fact that he worked out. His bronze hair was cut short and styled in a simple way which made me think that he mostly didn't care about how it looked. His skin was not necessarily tan or pale but rather a perfect middle shade that reminded me of honey, thick, smooth, and golden. However, the best feature was his emerald green eyes that looked like the beautiful Mediterranean's water. He was undeniably perfect and I sighed in defeat when I thought about how we probably looked together.

"Are there a lot of cameras outside?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

He just smiled and I loved watching it reach his eyes making them sparkle. "None actually. I lost them and no one saw me come here." I giggled when I saw his chest puff up just a tiny bit in pride. "We don't have long though; they will most likely come here to see if I stopped by."

"Okay, would you mind then if we maybe went someplace else?" I asked because I didn't want to be too pushy. I had already decided while talking to Alice and Esme that I was going to take him to the park. It was a perfect place quiet and big so that we could get lost in it. It was one of my favorite places in L.A but I wanted him to think he had a choice.

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked narrowing his eyes in trepidation.

I smiled coyly, highly unlike me. "You'll see. I can drive that way they won't know the car."

"Then let's go!" I loved how he was so flexible and trusting of my change of plans.

I heard Alice cough rather loud and obvious next to me. I had forgotten that she was even there and she was probably dying with anticipation. At least she had enough sense and held her self together enough to wait for me to introduce her.

"Oh by the way this is Alice. She is my roommate and apparently also a big fan of yours. I tried to get her not to come but she's like a leech once she hooks on she never lets go."

Alice just glared at me and stepped forward towards Edward. She took his hand in a dainty handshake which she vigorously shook. "It is a big, big honor to meet you. I am a huge fan! I loved the way you played Scott Lucas, however if I may," she said stepping even closer to him and putting her fingers to her lips. "I think you play him with a little too much angst. You should lighten it up just a tiny bit more."

My jaw literally dropped as I watched Alice give Edward acting tips. That was it; it was all over, there was no way he would want to see me again after this. I was surprised when Edward just smirked and looked to be trying not to laugh. His blonde friend next to him however didn't even try and he started laughing loud.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Speaking of leeches," he started looking between the blonde man and me. "This is Jasper, my friend and manager… depending on the day."

"Thanks man," Jasper said in reference to the leech introduction. "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella, you have no idea whatsoever." He shook my hand and I saw Edward quickly elbow him. "And you Alice, I am very happy to meet you."

Jasper's full attention was fixed on Alice and for the first time she looked at him. I briefly saw her eyes flash wide in appreciation and then she just smiled.

"Well hello! You're just a manager? Are you sure because you could be a movie star yourself!" Alice was hooked. I could see it on her face. She didn't usually lust after a lot of guys but I could definitely tell that she was intrigued by Edward's friend.

"You know I get that a lot. However, I am the brains behind the Edward Cullen fame and I like it that way." Jasper seemed just as enthralled with Alice as she was with him. This was going to be interesting to see how it would play out.

Jasper looked like he was about to say something when his phone started to ring and faster than I thought humanly possible he grabbed the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Talk to me. Yes we are here. No I haven't but I will. Already? Okay I'll let him know. Thank you, bye." He hung up the phone and began walking over to the windows. Even though none of us heard the other side of the conversation or knew what he was doing we followed him.

"Hey, Jazz, mind clueing us in on what's going on?" Edward asked as we approached the windows.

"Well, apparently some of your fans heard that you were here yesterday and they stopped by just in case you were going to come back."

"Shit, are you sure? Crap."

"What's the big deal Edward? It's just a few fans…" My sentence trailed off when I finally reached the window and saw the crowd outside. It wasn't a _few_ fans but instead around fifty. There were young girls, teens, and even a few older women just wandering outside the store trying to peek in. Some were even around his car smashing their faces against the glass to see inside.

"Goodness gracious!" Esme said from behind me. She was also looking at the crowd outside and I thought she was going to drop the books she was holding. "Are they going to come inside?"

Edward turned towards her and smiled. "Yes eventually. They usually are shy at first to enter but after a while they will for sure come inside. My fans tend to like to shop at the same places I do, don't ask me why, but it would seem that business is going to boom for you."

Esme's beautiful face lit up with a smile and I felt myself smile also. I knew Esme was struggling to make ends meet because she was a small store in a city where big businesses usually won. This added bump in sales would help her a lot and I felt happy that some good out of this friendship with Edward was already happening.

All of a sudden Esme's face dropped. "Shoot, I don't have enough employees to deal with that many customers! I've never had to deal with that many before."

"Calm down Esme," Alice said as she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Remember you just hired me and Jasper here will help while Edward and Bella go. He'll be stuck here anyways."

Alice was always so pushy and it tended to turn people off but I was surprised when Jasper just smiled at both her and Esme.

"Of course I'll be happy to help besides I have a lot of experience dealing with these fans. Just put me to work." He rolled up his sleeves and started to rub his hands together to prepare himself for whatever Esme was about to unload on him.

"Okay, well I already put away most of the books so I don't think there is anything to really do so I could use your help behind the counter to start with."

"Customer service, my favorite. Edward you and Bella should probably go since someone probably already called the paparazzi and they will be here soon."

"Good thinking. Ready?" He asked me with his crooked smile.

Ready? Not really, I thought to myself.

I sighed and smiled at him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

**EPOV**

I was leaning over Bella and looking out of the bookstore's side door.

"My car is right there," she said pointing straight forward. "I think we should be good if we just head straight for it since all the girls are still in front of the doors waiting for you to come out."

I smiled at the back of her head. I didn't date a lot but most people I hung out with and most girls in general would not have been to fond of the whole fame and privacy thing. She was very understanding and it made me like her even more.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I finally said.

"Okay then, follow me." She lifted up her keys as if she might lose them on the way and would lose time.

She busted out of the door and walked at a fast pace that still looked casual if it was viewed by an outsider. When she finally got to her car she started to open the driver's side door and stopped when she saw me just standing at the front of it.

"Get in," she said indicating the passenger side.

"This is your car?" I asked as I made my way to the door.

She snorted and glared at me. "Excuse me but we all can't have Lexis." She threw her thumb over her back pointing to my car before she got in.

"It's actually a Mercedes," I replied as I put on my seatbelt. It was obvious she knew nothing about cars because only someone who was car illiterate would confuse a Mercedes with a Lexis.

"Whatever same thing. And I'll have you know that back home my Ford Escape was looked at as one of the nicer cars, not until I came here did I realize it paled in comparison to all the spoiled brats' cars. No offense."

"None taken." I knew I was spoiled from the time I was born and even though I once felt guilty about my wealth I've learned to accept it since both my parents and myself have worked really hard to provide for me and there was no point in being ashamed of that. However, I guess I probably could cut back on the pompous attitude, what did it really matter what kind of car people drive anyways?

We started to leave the parking lot when I saw three very familiar cars and I tried ducking slightly. Bella looked over at me like I was crazy.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"See those cars there?" I nodded towards the cars that were starting to pull in just as we waited to pull out; it was hard to keep my face down while doing it though.

"Yea, what about them?"

"Well, they are my constant companions. The first one, the silver Honda, that's Gossip! Weekly. The second black car is What's Up Magazine, and finally my personal favorite, the black SUV is Tinsel News. I see those cars and the men in them more than I see Jasper."

"Do you think they saw you?" She asked in a whisper as if they could possibly hear her too.

We both watched as the three cars turned in and drove right past us to the parking lot.

I sighed with relief. "No, if they had seen me there would have stopped right away and gotten out to photograph us. They will see my car and assume I'm still there and wait for me to come out."

Bella smiled. "So we fooled them? That's awesome!"

I laughed out loud at her enthusiasm. She was definitely different than any other girl I had ever met and I didn't even really know her yet. I had a feeling though that the more I got to know her the more I was going to like her, I just hoped that the hectic life I led didn't scare her off because for once I was excited about something other than work.

"We're here," Bella said after about ten minutes of driving.

"A park?" I asked dubiously staring out the window. Not exactly where I thought I would be taken too. Usually I went to nice places, high class places where you went to be seen. I couldn't remember the last time I went to a park or anything as laid back and relaxing as one.

"Good deducing skills sir. Not just any park though, this is Serenity Park." She said the name as if it was some place important but when I just stared blankly back at her she realized I had no idea where we were. "You've never been to Serenity Park? Haven't you lived here all your life? Geez Cullen, first the Great Gatsby and now this, what am I going to do with you?"

I had a few ideas I thought as we got out of the car. Bella disappeared around back of her car and reemerged beside me. She was holding a big blue blanket under her arm which I tried to grab from her only for her to dodge my grasp.

"No no, I am in charge of everything today. Just think of me as your own personal tour guide."

She started walking and I was forced to follow her. I wasn't used to this. I usually was the one in charge and people followed me. I was used to being places I knew, was comfortable with. I only knew Bella a total of two days and she was already pushing me out of my comfort zone, my little fame bubble.

"So, this is Serenity Park," she said holding her arms out to indicate our surroundings. "This place is huge with two big playgrounds for children, over fifteen art fountains, six different walking trails, tons of trees and grass, and even a stage and surrounding area that are used for special events. Seriously I have no idea how you didn't know about this place."

Neither did I, I thought as I looked around. This place was beautiful and offered an escape atmosphere as if anyone could come here and forget that they lived in such a busy and hectic city.

"I guess I don't really have a lot of time to just hang out and relax and if I do I tend to use it to stay home. I don't know if you noticed but it's kind of hectic for me in public."

She laughed and my heart clenched at the genuine beauty the sound of it was. I was so used to people being fake around me that hearing her being authentic made me realize how much I missed being real around people. Again, my bubble was being stretched.

"That must really be a drag," she said interrupting my thoughts.

"What must be?"

"Being followed all the time, never having privacy or time that's just yours." I blinked in surprise. She was so straight forward and I realized that she was most likely the type of person not to hold secrets or hold back on feelings and I liked that.

"I'm used to it," I said with a shrug.

"That does not make it right or any easier to deal with though." I was beginning to wonder if I was just dreaming. If this girl even existed because she was acting like I was a nobody, just an average Joe. Then again, maybe I was to her.

"That's true but I do have some me moments. When I am home for example or with Jasper or my Uncle Carlisle. Those are times I can be me and forget about everything else. Often times they are the best moments of my day even if I get them very rarely."

She looked thoughtful for a moment as if she wanted to say something but thought against it and remained silent. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. I valued her straight forward answers and honest opinions already and didn't want her weighing her words around me like everyone else did.

"This is my favorite spot." She began laying out the blanket on a grassy hill that seemed to overlook the whole park. I could see why it was her favorite spot, it was beautiful and very serene to just be able to sit and see everything like this.

She smiled at my expression. "Stick with me Cullen and I might be able to teach you a thing or two."

"I'm planning on that." She blushed at my words and I couldn't help but smile. For acting like such a strong and tough girl I could tell she was still very much a shy and sweet girl inside. "So you said earlier back home, where would that be?" I asked as we sat down.

Her face colored again but it was different than before. The blush she had just displayed was in embarrassment but now she was flushed with love and most likely longing.

"Washington. This little town called Forks. It only has three thousand people and everyone knows everyone else's business and it rains almost everyday so everything is green and mushy but… it was home. It will probably always be home actually; I can't seem to feel like I belong here enough to make L.A home."

I could empathize with her there and I have even lived here my whole life. "Well then why did you move here? Don't tell me you came here to be an actor."

"God, no. Oh sorry, I didn't mean that to be rude I just don't think I would or could be able to do that. Not to mention the whole fame and privacy thing."

I had guessed she hadn't come here to be an actress. She didn't seem like the type or like all the other actors I knew but I could never be sure and I couldn't count how many times struggling actresses wanted to date me knowing it would boost their careers.

"No," she began again with a sigh, "I had hoped to come down here to obtain all my dreams."

I smiled sadly. She sounded defeated. Los Angeles, what some people thought was the city of dreams was more like a city of disappointment. I wondered how many people came here pursuing their dreams only to be buried by them.

"So, Ms. Swan, what are all your hopes and dreams then?"

"Wow, what a weighted and difficult question. I have many but I guess in particular what I came here for would be journalism and change."

She flopped down onto the blanket laying on her back and staring up at the sky. I followed suit and was lying pretty close to her. It was hard not to turn and stare at her but I knew it might be kind of awkward so instead I just stared at the clouds that floated by.

"There's an ostrich," she said pointing to a particular cloud that in fact resembled an ostrich. Only Bella would see an ostrich in the cloud though and I laughed at her imagination and her openness with it.

"So journalism huh? Have you written anything I would know?"

She grimaced. "Well, that depends… do you read a lot of articles on how to shape your eyebrows?"

"What?"

She sighed and turned her head towards me which I did also. Our faces were just inches away from each other I caught my breath a little.

"I work for Double X Magazine, it's for women and centers on fashion and men. Ever heard of it?

"Uh, yea. It's not a bad magazine, pretty big actually. They've been calling for an interview for quite some time. Not a bad place to work."

She groaned and turned back towards the sky and I reluctantly did the same.

"I hate it. It's not what I came down here to do or at least not what I wanted to do. My dream is to change the world through my articles, my words. I'm sure that sounds cheesy but it's true. When I was little I would read The New York Times, USA Today, The Chicago Tribune, and my favorite Time Magazine. The articles in there were so well written and made you think and re-evaluate your life. Those are the kind of articles I want to write, the kind that make a difference."

I was moved by her passion. It was inspiring to me. "So what's the hold up?"

"Money. My parents weren't too fond of my career choice to begin with and when I decided to come down here they let me know they would not help support me. I bounced around a few jobs like waiting tables and cleaning hotel rooms but I couldn't get a job at a good newspaper. Not enough experience they told me. A friend of mine works at Double X and got me the job. It isn't my dream but it's paying the bills and putting food in my stomach. Guess that makes me a sell out huh?"

"No." I replied honestly. If anyone understood her situation it was probably me. "I can relate actually."

"Really?" She asked as she turned her body to face me and propped her head on her hand. "What are your hopes and dreams?"

I watched the clouds tumble by and tried to figure out a way to verbalize my dreams. Would she understand or would she think I was pathetic compared to her and all her dreams?

"Come on," she pleaded when I remained silent for a while. "I told you mine and I promise I won't tell anyone. Scouts honor." She held up three fingers in a pledge.

"Well if you would have asked me a few years ago I would have said to be an actor but now I realize how vague and unfulfilling that is. Now I want to make movies that have purpose, a meaning, and are just well… _good_. I would love to win an Oscar but that might be dreaming too big."

"You've made a lot of movies though and obviously you have many fans. Alice loves your _Chronicle _movies."

She was sitting up now and looking down at me. I had to raise my hand to my eyes to shield the mourning sun to see her.

"The acting world is weird. When you're a struggling actor you basically just want any job that will either pay you or give you exposure, or better yet both. Then after you do the small background roles or supporting roles you want something lead, preferably in something mainstream. Then you want a role in a movie that is popular and gains attention. Finally, if you are like me in a certain role, you want a project that is good. Something that has great writing, fantastic directing and filmmaking, and finally fantastic acting. Despite being the offspring of two great actors I still struggled to get roles. My first couples of movies were bombs, then I had supporting roles in popular movies and then… I got the _Chronicle_ movies. At first I was happy because it was something and I had the lead and it got a lot of press but then I began hating it."

"But why?" She asked innocently and not caring that I was basically unloading all of my problems on her.

"Have you seen the movies?"

She paused and looked away. I could tell she was trying to hold back her opinions to not hurt my feelings. "I saw the first one," she finally admitted.

"And what did you think of it?"

"It was… uh… good?" She asked it like a question rather than a statement of her thoughts.

"Exactly. It's an okay movie and is entertaining but it isn't really good writing and after fpur movies I am getting tired of the character. Plus it doesn't help that I have some pretty crazy fans who are all teen girls who can't separate me and my character."

"So why don't you take some more serious roles then?"

"It's harder than one would think. I am kind of type cast now into the teen heart throb and many directors don't want to take a chance on me when they can just get a 'good' actor."

"Well it sounds like we are both kind of stuck in the same rut then."

"I guess so," I said with a smile a little pleased that even though we seemed very different and come from different backgrounds we had something in common.

"So tell me more about Forks."

We spent the next two hours talking about ourselves. It was so easy to talk to her that the time just flew by. With each new detail she gave me I wanted to know one more about her. She was so different than anyone I had ever met and I was intrigued and curious about her. I also wanted to share everything about me to her and not in a way to impress her but because I felt like I finally had someone to talk to about anything who really cared.

I learned about her free spirited mother Renee, her simple yet loving father Charlie, her simple and easy days growing up in Forks, her knew friends she met in L.A, all the jobs she had and hated, and to my pleasure the lack of ex-boyfriends in her past. Everything she talked about she spoke about with passion, whether it was love, annoyance, displeasure, or bliss.

I also opened up to her about things I rarely told anyone. I told her about my childhood with my parents before they died, how hard it was dealing with paparazzi at a young age, my close relationship with my uncle Carlisle, my friendship with Jasper, and what fame was really like.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella wasn't looking at me anymore like she had for the last two hours so I knew it was something important.

"Of course, we've been asking each other questions all day."

"You don't have to answer. It's really none of my business but are you dating Victoria Parks? I just want to know what I am getting myself into you know? I don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes."

She looked so nervous picking at the blanket that I smiled. Luckily she was still looking away from me or she would probably have been irritated with my amusement.

"Victoria and I are just friends despite the many rumors that say otherwise. We hate that the tabloids always say we are together but no matter how much we say otherwise they don't believe us. Why would me dating someone be a problem though?"

Her gaze shot back to my face and darted around before she started to blush. She didn't know what to say and I started to feel guilty joking around with her. I made it clear that I liked her and that this was kind of a date and now I just made her doubt herself.

"I'm just kidding Bella. I like you a lot but I want to warn you and give you the opportunity to walk away from all of this now."

"Hmmm," she said with a sigh not exactly acknowledging what I just said. I knew she was thinking.

"I know dating me is not an easy thing. They'll take pictures of us together, follow just you around, and will always speculate stories about us. I won't push you to do anything. If you want you can never come to a public event with me, I'll never talk about you, and I'll do my best to keep you out of the press but I can't make any promises. I really like you and would like to see where this could go but I would totally understand if it is too much."

She looked around and was silent for a long time and I got extremely nervous. I was trying to be a gentleman and give her the chance but now that she was wavering I began to doubt my ability to stay away from her if she decided it was too much.

Suddenly she leaned against my leg and rested her chin against my knee that I had raised. "So we are dating are we?" Her lovely smile lit up her whole face and I knew that she was okay with it all and I sighed in relief.

"The media just tends to speed up everything in my life, relationships included. I was just trying to prepare you. But yes, if you would be interested I would love to take you out. What are you doing tonight?"

She grimaced. "My friend I told you about, Rosalie, she is taking Alice and me out to celebrate her fiancé's job promotion. Some place called _La Push_. Maybe tomorrow?"

I was a little disappointed I really wanted to take her out tonight but I guess tomorrow wouldn't be too bad either. "That's fine. What's your number?" I pulled out my phone to enter her number in it.

"Here," she tossed me her phone as she took mine out of my hands. "You put yours in mine and I'll put mine in yours."

I was just pushing the last number into her phone when I heard a loud rustled in the trees next to us. It took me a moment but I finally recognized the figure moving around. It was Mike from Tinsel one of the more obnoxious photographers who was constantly following me around.

"I think we should go," I whispered to Bella as she finished up with my phone.

"Why?" She whispered back and I nearly laughed.

"Well as much as I love sitting here with you one of the photographers that we dodged at the book store has found us." I nodded towards the trees where he was snapping pictures.

She looked over and snorted. "He looks like an idiot in there trying to hide. How did he find us?"

"Someone must have seen me pull up and called friends and he heard it from someone. It happens somehow." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Bella picked up the blanket and threw it over her arm. "Okay off we go then."

I trailed beside her and took the blanket from her and was pleased when she smiled at me in a silent thank you this time. As we made our way back to the car Mike followed us and kept snapping pictures.

"Kind of an eerie noise isn't it?"

"What noise?" I asked in confusion looking around me.

"The clicks of the camera. Kind of reminds me of the alligator from _Peter Pan_."

I threw my head back and laughed loudly and soon she joined me with her own delicate soft chuckles. I had gotten so used to the cameras that I rarely heard the clicks anymore but hearing Bella compare it so accurately to the doom of the alligator made it very humorous.

When we got close to the car Bella unlocked it with her remote control so I took the opportunity to open the door for her. Carlisle taught me to be a gentleman but I had a feeling Bella wasn't used to it.

"Thank you," she said as she began to get into the car. I stopped her by placing my hand on her arm. She looked up at me in question and I started to drape the blanket over us like a shield. "What are you doing?" She asked once it was around us. It was like we were in a tent and the blanket caused a blue tint on our skin but she still looked beautiful.

"I don't like people watching me kiss," I replied and was delighted when she blushed.

I tilted my head towards hers and placed my lips on her soft lips gently. It was a gentle and chaste kiss but it was a perfect first kiss and it was more wonderful than any other I have ever had.

While I felt the wondrous joy of kissing Bella I continued to hear the ominous sound of the alligator tick-tocking away around us.


End file.
